1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data transmission apparatus, an image data acquiring apparatus, an image data transmission method, program for implementing the method, and a storage medium for the program, and more particularly, to an image data transmission apparatus for transmitting image data to a designated and/or predetermined destination of image data transmission, an image data acquiring apparatus, an image data transmission method, program for implementing the method, and a storage medium for the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in image data transmission systems, an image data acquiring apparatus such as a scanner acquires image data of originals, etc., and transmits the acquired image data to an image data server corresponding to a destination of image data transmission through a network, which server accumulates the received image data. This enables the accumulation of a large amount of image data.
There have been proposed solutions as such image data transmission systems where, after the transmission of image data performed by an image data acquiring apparatus, information about the transmitted image data is stored as a log file, including the size, resolution, transmission time and date, file names, destination, user (sender), transmission result of the image data transmission, etc. (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3594799).
A log file storing memory provided in the image data acquiring apparatus, or a log file server for storing log files connected to the image data acquiring apparatus via a network, is used as the storage device of log files.
However, although the log file server can store much more log files when the log file server is selected as the storage device of log files as compared to when the log file storing memory is selected, some situations may arise where log files could not be stored successfully. Possible cause for unsuccessful storing of log files includes unestablishment of communication between the image data acquiring apparatus and the log file server and lack of storage capacity in the log file server.
In this case, even if the image data transmission to the image data server has been completed, log information about the transmission would not be stored as a log file. This results in a problem that the information, such as leakage time and date or a leaker of the information, could not be identified by close investigation of the log files when leakage of the image data to outsiders is caused. In particular, the problem is serious in case of image data with high confidentiality.
Therefore, there is a need for improving reliability of log files.